


meat

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blood, Boypussy, Boys in Chains, Knifeplay, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Slade laughs, mean. Robin is glad he can’t see the face behind the mask because he’s sure it would infuriate him beyond belief.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	meat

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 1: underage, whumptober day 1: shackled, hanging, kinktober: knifeplay  
> >:3c  
> heLLO AO3! im back for 31 days of small porn fragments. ur . . . welcome?

Slade laughs, mean. Robin is glad he can’t see the face behind the mask because he’s sure it would _infuriate_ him beyond belief. It would be worse than every bully at Gotham Prep and worse than the look Bruce gives him when he talks down to him.

Robin’s shoulders scream at him. He can only balance on the very tips of his toes if he wants to give his shoulders a break, but those are starting to ache too. The air makes goosebumps break out on his bare chest. Slade hadn’t even seen fit to give him a _shirt_.

When Slade grabs his hips, he almost sighs with relief. Almost. He knows better than to do _want_ anything where Slade’s hands are on his body. The bruises are still fresh. He kicks but Slade is faster. Seconds later his cheek explodes in pain and stars dance in front of his eyes as his head is forced to the side. He knows how a backhand feels.

“You’re not a very obedient apprentice,” Slade notes. He seems almost amused. A good mood. That won’t save him. It doesn’t as Slade strips his pants and starts to move into him. A blunt pain that digs too deep and leaves Robin squirming. He tries to fight back, hissing in Slade’s face as the man begins to move. It’s a horror, an unthinkable horror, but it is a familiar one. He can try to block it out and let his legs hang around Slade’s hips as he’s fucked—or he can fight back. And right now, he’s feeling _angry_. He struggles with all the violence he has, swearing under his breath. That just makes the ache between his legs more intense, but he can tell that Slade dislikes it even more, which brings him enough joy to make up for it.

Slade sighs. It’s a dangerous noise. He lets it out so it blows in Robin’s face, nothing more than hot air, but he senses there will be trouble. Robin refuses to let himself be intimidated, face still frozen in a snarl. The slick sound of a knife is the only thing that makes him freeze. The knife’s edge is pressed up against his jugular, so cold he swears he can feel how sharp it is.

“Spread your legs,” Slade growls, “or do you want to die here, little bird?”

Robin hates that nickname. Nothing would please him more than Slade stopping and shutting up and taking his stupid fucking _penis_ out of him. But he . . .

He doesn’t want to die here. Slade is right. Slade is right because Robin wants to go back to his friends when the nanobots are out of them. He wants to be . . . okay. So when Slade drags the edge warningly closer to his throat, Robin calms. He lets himself go limp. Tries to relax around the terrible thing inside him that pulls him open at the seams, aching whenever it goes in and out, in and out, over and over, pushing him against the wall in a machine-like rhythm.

The knife shifts with every thrust, but it still presses in. Robin tries to hold back his cries even harder now, feeling just a little bit of blood bead at the tip of the blade and trickle down his collarbone. It could cut his throat open and Slade probably wouldn’t even stop. Robin tries to press his head back, tries to breathe shallowly, and prays that the only thing splitting him open will be Slade’s cock.


End file.
